This invention was the subjected matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 190,934 which was filed in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office on Apr. 18, 1988.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,602,503; 1,763,060; 1,804,807; and 3,432,129; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse ring type support devices for suspending different articles.
While all of the aforementioned prior constructions are more than adequate for the basic purposes and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented structures are uniformly deficient with respect to the fact that none of the prior art constructions provide a positive locking arrangement for the ring opening. Only the Santucci patent '129 even bothers to enhance the frictional engagement between the respective ends of the ring wherein even in this patented arrangement an externally applied force may easily disengage the ends of the ring support.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among those individuals having to deal with ring type supports on a regular basis for an auxiliary positive locking arrangement between the cooperating ends of the ring support which will insure that the respective ends of the support are retained in their locked position and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.